The story of Luisa Hawk
by Udumuhv
Summary: Quiet new girl who is really..different.When she meets the famous Marauders,what will happen? RemusxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**The story of Luisa Hawk**_

Few facts why you have to forgive me that here's so much mistakes:

1) My first language isn't English(but you don't understand Estonian, do you?)

2) I began writing this story about 't ask:)

Chapter 1

When it all changed…

Property of L. Hawk. Stay away!

_Hello,__ my dear diary, I wanted to tell you about myself ,because right now I don't have anybody to speak with._

_I was just an usual girl in her usual life.__ In my ordinary school(No, I don't say muggleschool, because I don't like this word, they're just people who can't do magic)I was the one you didn't remember, whose existence you forgot totally._

_I must say that maybe it was my own fault__ .I didn't talk a lot, I was too shy and I liked studying too much. Everybody were friendly with my(even if they didn't know my name),but I had only few friends._

_In my sixth class(I was already 13)and I still felt that I didn't belong there,__ I began wondering if my social skills were below zero .When other girls talked already about boys or latest fashion, I was always quiet because I didn't want to make fool of myself. I just didn't have any experiences with boys or knowledge and well ,let's say that I was still waiting for my first crush._

_Now I understand that although they didn't know how different I was,__ they somehow felt it._

_It all began one evening when I was walking back home.__ It was dark already, but I didn't notice this before because I had totally forgotten myself into the library .It was cold and I wanted to get home faster so I decided to cut thru warehouses district. I know, I know it was really stupid, but Hey, I was only 13!But this decision changed my life so much better, that I think it was maybe a great idea after all. And I would do it again! Fate is a strange thing. But back to the by-street._

_I was humming some tune when I saw one black nearing car.__ It stopped beside me and someone opened the back door. I began to walk faster, but I started shiver a little when somebody yelled behind me: "Oh, it seems like some small bird is trying to fly away! Lets break her wings!"_

_What happened next seems even now covered with fog.__ All I felt was desperate horror when I tried to run. But young frightened girl can't escape forever for three adult men, even if they were drunk a little, and next thing I felt was sudden anger, when that street turned out to be a dead-end._

_I was furious!__ What the hell are they doing! I wasn't definitely even so beautiful that they would chase me! But I'm not some worm who can be squeezed to death!_

_They were coming closer and closer and when I stood there next to some smelling trash can__ ,I felt like something inside me was released. It just happened and all I could do was just watch in surprise how whole street just exploded and fire swallowed men and their car. I remember that I though that I'm dying too and that's definitely too weird way doing it._

_When I came to consciousness,__ I didn't understand where I was. It looked like ordinary hospital bed but something was different._

_Oh my god!__ That kitten on that picture just ran away! I must become crazy!_

_Kitten didn't came back,__ so finally I though that I'm just imaging this and sighed in relief. Until I heard noises outside the door._

_„But..__ but.." ,it was some young woman," she can be dangerous! Almost whole area was destroyed!"_

_„Yes and that means that she is very-very powerful and someone did a horrible mistake when they bonded her magic."__ her companion said._

_Her magic!__ What was going on? My m-magic?! What kind of sick joke is that? and closed my eyes._

_„Miss,__ I believe it isn't a joke at all." said one quiet voice suddenly._

_In next days I felt like being in some weird dream.__ The man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts what was a school for witches and wizards. My mouth fell almost to the ground when he said that I'm a witch too. He added with a twinkle in his eyes that it wasn't some offense but I could actually do magic myself. It took almost two hours before I finally began to believe it. When he spoke with my parents, it took about five._

_Dumbledore explained to us that there are many witches and wizards around us living their lives.__ He was very interested if there has ever happened something strange with me._

_We saw how my parents exchanged odd looks,__ before my mother finally spoke._

_„Well,__ when our daughter was just a baby, then happened many weird things. Lights went on and off, things flew. .Although we don't believe in ghosts,"_

_„They exists",__ added Dumbledore._

_My mother continued:__ "Anyway ,it was very disturbing so we invited some gypsy as a last possibility. She was in our house all day and when she finally left things were normal again."__  
__"Was Luisa home on that day?" asked headmaster._

_„Of__ course, we all were. I never forgot the look in gypsy's eyes when she looked at her. Oh my god ,is this somehow connected with her, umm ,powers?"_

_„What that meant?"__ I finally asked_

_„Well,__ now I'm totally sure, that your powers had been bonded .But I don't know yet if she did that on purpose or not. The bond is broken now and I have to say that you need to learn magic. Even if you don't want this you have to learn how to control yourself."_

_Albus Dumbledore impressed me in many ways.__ He had explained that I have to study at home for few years because I was definitely a rare case. Actually ,he said, I was the first known case in modern history, because others' powers show themselves much earlier._

_He even promised me that I can come to Hogwarts when I'm ready,__ and managed to calm me down after I almost fainted when it finally hit me that I killed three men. Although it took more time than convincing me that I'm a witch. _

_Three years I had been taught by my neighbour who turned out to be a witch too!__ Then I though that there's so much changes at once and I must be going crazy! Her name was Amelie Black and she was almost 26.I never asked why was so powerful witch like her living all alone, surrounded by only muggles, because I didn't want to push it .I was just glad that she agreed to teach me._

_One day,__ when I was going to a lesson I saw that her front door was open. It really freaked me out when she didn't answer my calls and I decided to go in. I looked everywhere, she wasn't there. But in her kitchen was beautiful white horse. Yes, that's right, there was a horse in Amelie's kitchen!_

_„Wow"__ I though, "now I have seen everything.."_

_But I had to take my words back because with a pop! instead of horse was standing Amelie herself._

_„Whaaat.."__ I just gulped._

_„Oh,__ please ,you can't tell about this to anyone, "she said with a pleading voice," You see, I'm an animagus. That means I can turn into an animal, in my case, horse. But I'm not registered in Ministry ,so if they found out, they'll punish me. Please understand ,I didn't want to break any laws, but then it was really necessary."_

_I promised never reveal her secret,__ but I was really obsessed with thought of becoming an animagus myself. Finally Amelie agreed making for me this potion. Honestly, I can't understand how she trusted me so much, but she was young and she was happy that she had someone to talk with, even if I was over ten years younger than she. Amelie didn't have anyone beside me and sometimes it seemed like she was hiding for someone or something._

_Few months later I was standing again in her kitchen.__ On the table was a glass of shiny potion what smelled like.. everything. I had already picked an animal who I wanted to be and hoped that it will work._

_„Cheers!"__ and I drank that._

_It felt like my stomach had started rotating and finally everything felt different._

_Amelie laughed so hard that tears fell over her cheeks.__ An elegant brownish fluffy cat was looking own tail with a surprise before she landed in Amelie's lap._

_And with a pop it was me again.__ Amelie was still laughing so hard that she hardly managed to push me off. On that day she began calling me Fluffy._

_I know what you are thinking__ .A cat is too usual ,but.. I've always loved them. They are so mystical and independent what is totally opposite to myself._

_Oh,__ I was so exited that I couldn't sleep last night. Finally my first year in Hogwarts will start._

_Amelie said this morning that she will miss me very much.__ Also she said something strange, that I remind her younger sister, only without the darkness inside. That was definitely a odd compliment and first time when she ever mentioned her family, so I just said „thank you" and hugged her tightly._

_I can't wait when I'm there at last__ .Guess where I am right now! On Hogwarts express!_

_I really hope that I will fit here better.__ At the moment I'm little bit nervous. Who will be my classmates ?Will they like me? Oh, there's someone comi…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luisa clapped her diary close at the same moment when door opened. She watched how two boys entered. One, who seemed to be a leader, had blond hair and icy eyes, he also seemed somehow royal.

„I noticed you before at the station. It's a shame that so pretty girl must sit here alone. I am Lucius Malfoy," he said proudly," and this is Rodolphus Lestrange", he pointed towards the other boy.

„Nice to meet you, I'm Luisa Hawk." But before she stood up, she saw how Malfoy's face turned even colder than it was before. He had noticed that girl was holding a pen not a quill.

„Well-well. It seems that I was wrong about you .You're just a mudblood aren't you? What a waste."

Luisa gasped and hit him so hard that he almost fell .Lucius hadn't expect that someone ever dares to hit him. Especially some simple mudblood.

„You will pay for this," he shouted," Lestrange, let's give her a proper welcome to OUR world!"

Rodolphus grabbed her diary." This should be fun. We can wrote all your secrets on a wall or somewhere." He laughed when Luisa paled." Give it back now!" she yelled.

But before they could answer, the door was banged open.

Remus Lupin was searching his friends. He had almost missed the train, because he had slept in. Two days ago had been full moon and he was still a little bit tired.

On his way to other Marauders, Remus stopped, when he heard too familiar cruel voice.

„Oh, Malfoy's probably torturing some first year again," he though when he pushed open a door where the sounds came.

„Malfoy! Do I have to take some points from Slytherin so early? "Remus said calmly and pointed at his Prefect badge.

„Lupin, it's so NICE to meet you," said Lucius sarcastically. "We're not done", he hissed when he passed by Luisa.

„Didn't you forgot something Lestrange?" Remus blocked his way out when he was trying to follow his fellow Slytherin.

„Oh, you mean that rubbish?" with those words Rodolphus threw Luisa' diary to the floor. "I believe, that this belongs there. With its owner."

Remus did the first thing that came into his head. He hit Lestrange, who didn't see this coming.

„If I were you, I would be very-very careful. Never knows what can happen." Slytherin hissed before backing out.

There was an awkward silence between two teenagers. They just watched each other silently. Luisa broke this moment first.

„Thank you," she whispered. "What you did.. it was.. well I really appreciate this."

„By the look of Malfoy's nose you handled this situation really well." Remus smiled.

„My name is Remus Lupin by the way."

„Luisa Hawk," she shook his hand with a smile, "I hope that I won't get into trouble for hitting him", she said and watched Remus ' badge.

„No, I won't let this happen. I'm sorry that your very first First September started this way. It's your first time right?"

„Yes, but I'm really happy that all people here aren't like those two."

Remus couldn't help but smiled again." They're Slytherins. Most of them are like that. We Gryffindors doesn't get along them usually."

„I can see that" Luisa laughed.

„Wait, you aren't sorted yet, are you?" he asked suddenly, "Because I don't want to turn you against anybody."

„Nah, don't worry, they were total idiots. I hope I'm not getting sorted into Slytherin." she said with a worried expression.

„You're not," promised Remus.

„I was looking for my friends earlier. Do you want to join me?" Lupin said blushing.

„Well, I guess. If they don't mind. I don't want to disturb," Luisa said shyly.

„They would be happy to meet you"

Remus didn't listen Luisa' protest and was carrying her suitcase. He knew exactly where his friends were now, because they were always in the noisiest compartment.

„Oi ,look who's here at last," shouted Sirius," Moony where have you been?"

Remus blushed ."I'd like to introduce you to somebody." He stepped aside so the others could see who was behind him.

„This is Luisa Hawk. Luisa these are my friends Sirius, James and Peter."

„Nice to meet you all!" Luisa said second time this day and instead of Malfoy's coldness she saw their friendly smiles.

„Where did you two met?" asked Peter curiously. "Oh, Remus sort of rescued me." Luisa said.

„Always the gentleman, uh?" James grinned. Remus blushed "Malfoy was messing with her. But she didn't need my help by Lucius' almost broken nose"

„Did you hit him?" Sirius asked with a surprise. When she nodded with a mischievous smile, Sirius decided that in this girl was definitely a lot more than it seemed before.

„You hit him! On first day! That's our girl." he yelled happily.

They all began laughing.

Later in train everybody noticed that James seemed to be a little upset at something.

„Why are you so depressed?" asked Sirius suddenly.

„Oh, it's the usual stuff. How the sky was more blue and grass more green, you know"

Sirius smiled "Grass WAS greener before you burnt that in your garden."

„Yeah I forgot. But this was an accident!"

Sirius continued "I think that you were thinking about Lily again!"


End file.
